CSI NY the movie
by Carly Horne
Summary: Serial Killer, Old enemy, attacks and a kiddnapping. Not the team's best few weeks. Now Complete! Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1: Only Starting

CSI NY: the movie

So I came up with the idea when I was watching a video on you tube called CSI NY the movie duhh and it looked really good. There is a serial killer who targets his ex's, he attacks Stella

* * *

then Stella later puts him behind bars. Unfortunately for Stella, Adam and Lindsay when they are out for drinks they get kidnapped. Will Mac and the remaining of the team find them before time runs out.

IMPORTANT ! I did not copy the video I came up with some of the ideas myself

Ships-Smacked-DLL-Flangell xx

Chapter 1-only the beginning

"Please don't do this to me!", Bella cried. "what did I do to you?", he just ignored her question and walked up to her.

"did you even hear me!", she yelled in his face receiving a slap.

"do you remember our little talk?", he said smirking "if you complain I'm gonna smash you", she gave him a confused look.

"sorry I'm from Glasgow that's the way I talk you got a problem with it!", Bella nodded her head 'no' and sat in her chair. After he had enough of her annoying him he walked to his table and lifted his knife up then walked back over to Bella as she saw what he was holding she closed her eyes to make sure this was a nightmare but it was real!

"please don't do this to me, I loved you!", she said trying to save herself but not succeeding.

"you had an affair, I'll never forgive you!", he stabbed her then she felt herself losing life …. Then black.

* * *

"thanks so much for coming Mac it means the world to me", Stella whispered as she put her hand on his and gave him a small kiss.

Suddenly Mac jumped up while still in the middle of their kiss because his phone vibrated.

"that scared me…answer your phone, Mac!", she yelled slightly crabby.

"hey Don"

"Mac we've got a murder at 7th and Lincoln, we need you here fast"

"what about Stella? I can't leave her", Mac said receiving a glance from Stella .

"Ehh you can bring her", Don said with a smile.

"Bye Don", Mac hung up.

"soooo…..", stella asked being nosey.

"you can stay or come"

"okay let me get my jacket"

"Stell your in pyjamas and ugg boots", Mac said.

"aww Mac I don't care and I'll get one of your jackets", she walked away to find a jacket, one of Mac's jackets.

"this will be a fashion trend to remember", he muttered.

"I heard that!", she yelled from Mac's room.

"sorry hunni, I love you!", he yelled back.

Stella came back into the room and walked over to him.

"you better hope so", she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"can we go now", Mac asked then She took his hand and he got off the couch then they walked through the hallway and out the door to go to the car.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay had been at the scene for 20 minutes now still waiting for Stella and Mac to show up, Don was getting annoyed at them because he called them 25 minutes ago, he thought it wouldn't take long because Mac only lives 10 minutes away from the scene. Several moments later they showed up and saw the look on Don's face and laughed.

"sorry about her Don, we took forever because she wouldn't let me drive", Mac explained. Then Danny and Lindsay walked out from behind don and tried to keep a straight face.

"what are you two laughing at now", Stella asked.

"is that Mac's jacket?", Danny asked.

"are they ugg's stella", Lindsay asked after Danny.

"yeah Danny it is and yes Lindsay", Mac said for her.

* * *

Sorry if you were enjoying it but I got bored and writers block any ideas for the next chapter well appreciated! Please review my first story and I'm ten. I've got a writing test in school and I'd like to pass it so I was going to put a story like this in for it so please review ! Ps I might put a scripted story on too!

Next chapter up soon I promise !


	2. Chapter 2: Crime Scene

Hi everyone I promised to update soon so here it is by the way thanks so much to - rockssmacked-lindsay scuto - Messer girl for the kind reviews you guys rock! more though pleasechapter 2- CSI NY the movie ENJOY!"what are you two laughing at now", Stella asked."is that Mac's jacket?", Danny asked."are they ugg's stella", Lindsay asked after Danny."yeah Danny it is and yes Lindsay", Mac said for her."can we get back to work please", don said."chill Don smile once in a mile", stella whispered as she patted his back and Mac took their cases and walked over to the body and Stella gasped at the body, she was so young."Bella makatori, 19 years old and before you ask, sorry Mac no witnesses", Don said with a smirk then all of a sudden he received a whack on the head from stella who was not too impressed with their crime scene."Back to work you two, I can't stand it when you start hitting each other!", Mac yelled, Don turned to Stella and donethe coo coo sign which got him another whack on the arm. Don rubbed his arm and slapped her back. Stella opened her caseand got the finger print stuff out her case then went over to the murder weapon(the knife) which was covered on bloodbut hopefully had finger prints on it. she got her powder out then her finger print dusting brush and put the powderon the brush, she walked over to the knife and dusted it."woo hoo some luck tonight, just what I need", she said as she got a print lifter and put it in the evidence bag then continued looking for more prints.

Hawkes and Sid were examining Bella.

"I think Stella is right, she is too young", hawkes said to Sid.

"two stab wounds to the stomach , that must have been sore", Sid exclaimed.

"I'd imagine it would be consistent with this", Stella stated while holding the evidence bag in the air for the men to see.

"that's why I like you, Stella".

"hawkes I know", stella replied.

Lindsay, Mac and Danny were collecting blood, which there was a lot of.

"boss I love my job!", Danny said sarcastically while picking up a sample.

"Kiss bum Danny", Lindsay mumbled under her breath.

"I would not like my daughter to have that as her first sentence agree"

"love it when you two do this, please stop it", remarked Mac as he got a swab out his kit and got some blood of the table which might have fallen of the killer.

Hi again I've got chapter 3 almost ready again I got bored and writers block be patient ! Coming soon - chapter 3:)


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Windermere

Chapter 3

Sorry about the last chapter it was only just thrown together and I got bored again as I Tend to just give up when I get bored I apologise so here it is

Lindsay, Mac and Danny were collecting blood, which there was a lot of.

"boss I love my job!", Danny said sarcastically while picking up a sample.

"Kiss bum Danny", Lindsay mumbled under her breath.

"I would not like my daughter to have that as her first sentence agree"

"love it when you two do this, please stop it", remarked Mac as he got a swab out his kit and got some blood of the table which might have fallen of the killer.

"he's right Danny", she said softly

"I love it when you say that Lindsay and we're finished here I'll go get Stell then we can go back to the lab", Mac smirked at Danny's face as Lindsay smacked him and laughed.

At the lab

Adam was still waiting on the prints running and was getting bored now, he was waiting for the….

"BEEP!", the machine had finally finished running the prints. he took the sheet out and read the name.

"Stella your gonna like this", he said as he ran his fastest out the door to find Stella.

Once he found her she was in Mac's office talking to him about whatever. He knocked the door and walked over to his desk where he was sitting.

"the prints of the knife came back to…".

Stella walked into the interrogation room,

"David Windermere would you like to explain how your print is on the knife that killed Bella makatori?", stella questioned as David gave her a stupid look.

"Bonasera since the day I met you I always hated you and you'd wonder why", he retorted smirking.

Outside the interrogation room

"did you know she knows him", Don said to Mac.

"we both do, he was a suspect in an old case of ours"

"oh yeah is that the case that she got suspended for not doing what she was told, Danny told me"

"how would he know, it was only me Stella and Adam that were working the case"

"who was your homicide detective?", Don asked disappointed that he wasn't there.

"I'll need to go in", Mac said avoiding answering Don's question.

In the interrogation room

David stood up upon seeing Mac walk in.

"Yo Mac how's the wife"

"David you know his wife is dead, she died in 9/11"

"I know but I love seeing him hold back the tears", David said teasingly.

"that is really unfair and his wife was a nice person unlike you so stop and tell us how your print got on the knife", Stella said feeling really bad for Mac right now.

David really wasn't going to answer that, so he just made a fist at Stella and punched her straight in the face. Stella held her eye were he had punched her and kicked him in the yoo hoo, Mac handcuffed him and sat him in the chair.

"your being charged with assaulting an officer for the 3rd time and Stell a word please", Mac said.

"Sure Mac", Stella said confused as they walked out the door.

"I'm sorry but your not doing anymore interrogations for this case", Mac said.

"aww but….. Please Mac, you know I'll do the opposite anyway"

"no buts and if you love me you'll listen to me"

"fine but why use that excuse every time to stop me from doing what you don't want me to, cause no offence it's a little pathetic", stella said then walked away, Mac sighed and went back into the room.

"She's some girl Taylor", David whispered.

"Why am I saying this? Your right"

"can I get out of the bracelets my wrists hurt like hell", he struggled about then finally Mac let him out of the 'bracelets' as he called them and Mac let him go home.

RnR next chapter Stella gets attacked ahhhh xx


	4. Chapter 4: Attacked

Chapter 4: another body

I got the idea for this chapter when I was watching CSI Crime Scene Investigation and the episode of New York were George Kolovos pushes stella down the stairwell enjoy this chapter I've only got 4 reviews please review not too critical J

"I hate lightning", Dana thought while she moved about in her bed "I hate thunder, it makes too much noise". After several minutes of tossing and turning she slowly awoke to see a black silhouette standing with a knife in it's hand, she tried to scream but she felt a rough hand cover her mouth before she got the chance to.

"Shut up Dana", he ordered.

"who are you?", he walked over to her.

"you know me, you dumped me for allistor you will pay", he stabbed her twice in the stomach and ran to the window and climbed down the fire escape.

"Okay Adam, who did the blood match", stella spoke into her iphone as she walked along the dark, busy street.

"David…."

"Windermere, we got him and we got him good", she was about to hang up when she felt someone push her that made her fall down the stairs and she let out a scream that Adam hear could over the phone.

"That's not good" Adam whispered "MAC!" .

Stella stood up and felt herself being pushed against the wall then kicked.

"turn around and you die", her attacker yelled, she lifted her leg and kicked him. She turned around and punched him which got her kicked, punched and hit over the head she fell to the ground… black.

"Mac I think Stella's been attacked and don't worry I tracked her phone so we don't need to look for her", Adam said out of breath because he had been looking for him.

"can we go get her please and can you get don and crew?"

"um sure", Adam replied

"Thanks"

"Mac we'll catch the guy that done this, I mean it", Adam reassured him and went to go get Don and the team.

Stella felt life coming back to her and heard sirens obviously coming from police cars. She tried to get up but the pain hurt so much, her vision was going blurry yet she could see 3 people running towards her she couldn't make out the faces. Mac's voice was the only thing she could hear.

"Stella don't give up , I love you!", he yelled.

"You what !", She tried to yell as Mac knelt down beside her.

"I said I love you Stella"

"Yeah I heard I was making sure I hadn't misheard", Stella said "you really love me".

"Yes I do", Stella had tears in her eye.

"Mac I just want to go home, go to bed and wake up beside you", stella whispered "I love you too!".

Please review love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Disobeying Orders

Chapter 5

Dunno what to write em lots of Smacked in this chapter !

The nurses in the hospital had examined Stella and found a hair and blood that unsurprisingly belonged to David Windermere who was in a load of trouble at the moment. Earlier on when Stella and David had a fight in the interrogation room obviously he passed on traces but she changed her clothes later on before she got attacked. All they had to do was find David and he is jailed!

Stella was over at Mac's apartment on a date.

"sorry about last time Stella but you can be a bit stubborn at times", Mac laughed.

"right back at ya and it's not your fault I'm stubborn"

Mac leaned in and tried to kiss her but her phone started ringing.

"excuse me", she walked out the bedroom door.

"hey don", she said into her phone.

"Stella we got David"

"oh great Mac will kill me", stella was referring to their conversation about no more interrogation's for this case.

"stella just tell him you gotta run because David says he has to talk to you"

"fine I'll tell him", stella replied "but you owe me one Don".

Stella hung up and walked back in to the room.

"sorry I've got to go", she whispered as she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you and I love you" Mac said with the puppy dog face.

"you know who does that?", she asked "Lucy, Lindsay's Lucy who's 3, 4 tomorrow"

"tomorrow! We never got her anything", Mac panicked.

"I'll pick something up on the way home, sir worry a lot, bye love you", she gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

The interrogation room

"What is it, David I was in the middle of something important!", Stella yelled in his face causing Don to pull her back and her to slap him again.

"Because of you I'm going to jail! Is that something I should let go!", he screamed back at her she just stared and was about to open her mouth.

"you shouldn't have killed Bella and Dana then, you shouldn't have attacked me, you didn't know we'd figure it all out and you know what they say"

"no they say a lot of things Bonasera"

"if you can't do the time don't do the crime"

"they were my ex girlfriends I hate them with vengeance"

"crime of passion maybe but you didn't have to kill e'm did you?"

"coming from the person who killed my best friend"

"who?" she said confused.

"Frankie Mala", she was close to losing the strength to not kill him.

"he was an abusive wreck, he tried to kill me"

"was it vice versa no that can't be right cause your Ms perfect I forgot", he said tauntingly.

Stella was not enjoying this and could see why Mac didn't want her doing this.

Don sighed as he felt bad for stella at the moment having to put up with this.

Stella was getting angry now ,saying her life is perfect is wrong.

"how is my life and myself perfect, you should sit down and get to know me for an hour"

"Let me see you have Mac Taylor, a great job and great friends", David yelled.

Stella really couldn't stand it now he was just throwing anything in.

"Mac Taylor will hate me now after talking to you cause I was told not to interrogate anymore suspects for this case", she replied anger filing in her eyes which was visible for David but not Don, who had to stop this.

"David your under arrest", Don smirked "for assaulting two police officers, murders of Bella Makatori and Dana Gowdy and for pissing us off"

"I will escape and kill you both even if it's years away", Stella and Don were just laughing.

"with your sentence I don't think so"

"Watch out Stella you will be first".

"I'll add threating an officer to the sentence too"

"ooo fancy Ms Perfect and Mr Screw-up using their power, Don get over jess it's been a year already!", David mocked.

"get this man out my face, NOW!", stella yelled as the men came and took him to prison and she pulled Don into a hug.

What do you think? Rate and Review please and sorry there is no flangellL what do you think will Melina come back on in a few years?


	6. Chapter 6: Telling The Boss

Chapter 6: telling Mac

In this chapter she can't keep it in about interrogating David, how mad will Mac be? Find out!

Stella knew telling Mac would cause a fight but she wanted to tell him so she had to expect the worst.

Mac wondered about where She went last night and if she was okay. He sat in his office and wondered why she never told him and why she never came back over after. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, he lifted his head up to see Stella.

"oh morning sweetie what can I do for you?"

"you might hate me for this but I interrogated David last night, I'm so so sorry Mac, please forgive me!"

"why should I you went behind my back for the 3rd time, you promised you wouldn't, I don't think I can trust you anymore, I'm sorry but can you go please I'm quite busy"

"Mac Please without you I have nothing else!", she yelled tears rolling down her cheek.

"stella , yes you do you have the people standing outside with their ears against the door", he said causing her to turn around seeing Danny, Lindsay, Lucy , Hawks, Sid and Don watching.

"Don in here NOW!", she was frightened at how loud his voice was and how she'd dragged Don into this by telling Mac.

"Yes sir", Don replied and Stella smirked trying to control her laughter.

"it's not funny Stella you two went behind my back, your both suspended for two months"

"Mac! That's not fair!", they both yelled at the same time.

"yes it is you both ignored my orders so you both get punished, simple as", he continued with his work and walked away.

Stella and Don exchanged glances and ran out the door to catch up with Mac.

"Mac I done it to catch this guy", she yelled he ignored her.

"where's the Stella I know cause the Stella I know wouldn't go behind my back again, I've got work to do", Mac walked away.

"Stella he's just sad", Stella walked away leaving Don himself he sighed.

"so are you two coming to Lucy's party then?" Lindsay asked.

"is Mac going to be there?", Stella and Don said at the same time again.

"No", she lied for he was coming no doubt.

"okay then we can come", they replied.

Sorry this chapter not very long L xx


	7. Chapter 7: Prepare To Party

Chapter 7: prepare for the birthday party

In the last chapter the mention of the birthday party. Well this chapter is what happens at it and a lot of you have been asking when they get kidnapped well it begins in the next chapter and carries on for a bit. How much chapters should I write? Should I make a sequel? Tell me !

Mac's apartment (himself)

Since Stella was supposed to be bringing stuff home (Lucy's presents) but done the interrogation and went home so he didn't have any presents for her. So earlier he went shopping for his own presents, he got her lots which included; clothes, a pair of Nikes, a few dolls, dummy phone and lots more. He wondered if Stella and Don got her anything at all but little did he know that Stella and Don were going to the party.

Don's apartment

Stella and Don had went shopping and got Lucy a few things, they had decided to just give her presents from both of them. They got her a pair of jeans, a hoodie , hi tops, a cap and a few toys, since both of them got paid less they pitched in together. They also wondered if Mac got her anything at all but little did they know Mac was going to the party.

Danny and Lindsay's house

Lindsay was putting up the decorations for the party in 10 minutes and was wondering if Mac, Stella and Don would make up. Secretly she was on Mac's side but wouldn't tell Stella that, Mac was right telling her not to interrogate David because it would be bad getting hurt again.

Danny was dressing Lucy and was thinking about Mac, Stella and Don's fight. He was on Stella's side no matter what, he really didn't know why Don was dragged in to it but Don asked Stella to come knowing she wasn't allowed. Stella done it for the case, for work and Mac is obsessed with work.

"Uncle Mac must care about Auntie Stella a lot, huh Lucy", he said in the baby voice to Lucy.

"Uncle Mac love Stella", Lucy said as her first sentence.

"Lindsay! She just spoke", Lindsay came running.

"I heard her but that's great, yes he does".

Ah that's this chapter sorry I got bored again I promise I will start the b-day party in the next chapter- ignore the summary


	8. Chapter 8: Not The Best Celebration

Chapter 8: wrecking her party

This chapter quite sad Don has a fight with Mac and Lindsay and Danny hate it. They tell them to get out for wrecking her party. Shout out to my best friend Kaleb Stewart, you rock and my aunty Jessica louden I love you so much !

Lindsay heard a soft knock at the door meaning it would be stella, Mac or Don either kick the door down or punch it. She was hoping tonight would go well and that they wouldn't fight.

She opened the door and Saw Stella and Don standing with bags full of presents.

"Guys that's weird you two together I thought you and cassie and you and Ma….", she began to say.

"I dumped Cassie a month ago and we had a fall out with Mac", Don lectured her about that while Stella's phone rang.

"hello, Bonasera", she spoke

"it's Sinclair I need to tell you something"

"Mac has already shouted at us both so you don't need to…."

"I'm not mad Stella I think what you done is very brave and you did it for the case"

"thanks that is quite strange that coming from you"

"yeah I'm trying a new style", he replied. "Taylor will be fine in a week, he'll be crawling back to you soon don't worry".

Stella hung up but accidentally dropped her new phone.

"ha ha you've only had it for an hour", Don smirked and got his 4th slap.

"would you like me to break your phone as well".

"No sir", he got his fifth slap and went in a huff.

"no wonder Mac is not happy with you", he said and was about to say sorry when she pushed past the two and stormed past them.

Danny heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"can I come in", she yelled.

"yeah sure Stella"

"Danny she looks gorgeous" she complimented as Don and Lindsay came in.

"Stella I didn't mean it like that", don apologised.

"Don it's fine I've had a ruff day", she walked over to him and hugged him.

Lindsay heard a knock at the door and knew it was Mac.

"you guys can go into the living room someone's at the door".

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy went to answer the door and it was Mac.

"Uncle Mac", Don heard Lucy scream.

"Happy Birthday Lucy", Stella heard him this time and got up and walked to the door , to see Mac.

"Uh hi Mac"

"good evening Stella"

"Mac what are you doing here?", Don asked.

"Lucy's party, why you here?", Lindsay felt guilty now.

"ok I admit I lied", she cried.

"Lindsay!", Danny, Don and Mac yelled then looked at Stella who had a smile on her face.

"I'm going", Don said.

"No don don't"

"Stella just let him", Mac whispered.

"no I'm staying here"

"Lucy come open some presents", Danny and Stella took her hand and went into the living room.

"you two if you can't forget it then leave! Now!", Lindsay screamed and walked back into the living room to see Lucy sitting on Stella's lap opening Mac's presents.

"I'm so sorry Lindsay", Stella apologized.

"It's not your fault"

"Barbie Doll!", Lucy yelled.

"happy birthday, Lucy", Stella said.

Did you enjoy it? Review


	9. Chapter 9: Great Way To Make It Up

**Chapter 9: making it up to you**

**Ah ha this chapter Stella, Don and Lindsay get kidnapped! Please RnR**

* * *

"**Daddy come play with the dollies", Lucy yelled excitedly while Stella and Lindsay sat in their chairs laughing.**

"**Stella if you have children you will be doing this", Danny laughed and she just gave him the death glare "sorry stell".**

"**Lindsay I'm so sorry about earlier"**

"**Stella it wasn't all your fault"**

"**I guess but it's Lucy's party and they were shouting at each other, do you think that's something she want's to remember"**

**"i guess not", Lindsay admitted.**

"**Lucy time for pyjamas", Danny said.**

"**Danny it's only 5o'clock play with Lucy and Lindsay get your camera", Stella smirked.**

"**Stella that's mean and I've got it here", she pulled out her camera and took a few shots then the batteries ran out.**

"**that's bad karma", danny laughed which got him a whack from Lindsay.**

"**danny that's bad karma", stella said.**

* * *

**Crime lab**

**Mac had been in his office for 2 hours and was now starting to miss Stella. They were supposed to be going out tonight but they planned that last week before she done what she done.**

**Mac heard a knock on his door.**

"**Sid what can I do for you?"**

"**Mac I want you to go get her back", Sid admitted.**

"**I'm sorry Sid but she lied to me and I can't let it go"**

"**she was right you are stubborn", Sid said.**

"**who said that? Stella?"**

"**your mum!", Sid laughed.**

"go home**", he ordered.**

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's house**

"**Lindsay can you play with her, Please", Danny begged.**

"**Sorry I can't, I'm going to Suvillan's with Stella and Don".**

* * *

**Suvillan's**

"**why are you two doing this?", Lindsay asked.**

"**because he feels bad", Stella laughed**

**"and you don't?", don asked**

**"i do Donny boy but i mean...", she began to say.**

**Suddenly bullets came flying through the window and everybody jumped to the floor.**

**5 guys came in through the door and ran to Stella, they held a gun up at her head and she knew they weren't afraid to use it.**

"**Anyone moves and she's dead", the head man said.**

"**get Blondie and the tall guy", he walked to the door gun still against Stella's head, Lindsay and Don in tow.**

**He grabbed them and put them in his van, laughed **and **slammed the door.**

* * *

crime lab

"where's Stella?", Mac asked.

"at suvillans with Don and Lindsay", adam replied

"oh no"

"what's up Mac is their something wrong with suvillan's cause my friend T told me the wine in there tastes..."

"No there been a shooting"

"oh well they'll be fine no worries", he reassured

"what if their not! i love Stella!", Mac yelled.

"you love her?", he askeddissapointed


	10. Chapter 10: Figured Out

Chapter 10: I think I love you

This chapter Quite sad because Mac realises lucky he is to have stella and then he finds out about the kidnapping and realises that he might never see her again.

* * *

"what's up Mac is their something wrong with Suvillan's cause my friend T told me the wine in there tastes..."

"No there been a shooting"

"oh well they'll be fine no worries", he reassured

"what if their not! I love Stella!", Mac yelled.

"you love her?", he asked disappointed.

"I think I do".

Then danny came running in with Lucy.

"have you guys seen the news?"

"we know there's been a shooting", Mac replied.

"No, 3 NYC detectives have been kidnapped!", he yelled.

"oh my god, I love Don, Mac loves Stella and you love Lindsay!", they gave Adam a confused look.

"get past the moment, did they find anything so far?", Adam crossed his arms and walked away.

"they only found Stella's badge, sorry Mac"

"I'm a lucky man to have her Danny! I feel like I pushed her away and did you know I might never see her again", Mac held back the tears.

"Mac I know exactly how you feel but Stella is strong so's my girl so they'll get out of this, I promise", Danny reassured.

"I feel slightly to blame"

"No Mac don't it's not your fault they went to Suvillan's at the wrong time, don't let guilt eat you"

"thanks Danny"

"no problem"

"I shouldn't have moaned at her and Don, she did it for the case and I'm a workaholic", Danny laughed at the _workaholic_ bit and patted his bosses back.

"you never realise how much you love em' until their gone, it's a fact sorry man"

"I'm gonna go get her badge", he walked away.

* * *

warehouse in New York

Stella woke up first and had no clue where she was. She saw Don and Lindsay sleeping in a corner, Don snoring and Lindsay talking.

"wake up please", she shook them until they woke up.

"Did I have a hangover?", Don asked.

Stella was about to tell him what happened when the door came flying open.

"Cinderella and the sidekicks are awake", their captor mocked.

"who are you?", Don asked.

"I'm sure Cinderella would know?", they looked at Stella.

"ask me later, why am Cinderella", she asked which got her kicked in the jaw.

"aww that was sore", she cried.

"you two do anything stupid and you two get it too", he said and they nodded.

Stella's phone started ringing and he gave her a bad look. She gave him the phone and he answered it.

"I'm so sorry for everything", Mac cried.

"you should be you got me in jail"

"David!", Mac and Stella yelled.

"That's right, Cinderella shut it I'm on the phone"

"I'm Stella you should know it by now!", he got his knife and slashed her arm and she let out a scream.

"what did you do to her?", Mac yelled.

"tot her a lesson, bye Taylor", he hung up and flung the phone at Stella.

"he calls again give me a shout, okay", David said and went out the door.

"Stella I'm saying this on Mac's behalf, no more stupid stuff", Lindsay said.

She looked at Don who nodded.

"I could text Mac ask him to call and track the call", Stella replied.

"That's not stupid", Don said sarcastically.

Stella got out her phone and texted Mac

_Phone in a few minutes and track the call please I'm begging you- stella. _

She pressed send and to her surprise he called 2 seconds later.

"David!", Don yelled and he came through the doors.

"what?"

"Mac's on the phone", Lindsay said for the first time in a while.

"well let me speak", he answered the phone.

"What is it?"

"I phoned to see how they were doing and if you'd hurt Stella and the others even more"

"how do you put up with her she's one of the most annoying people I've ever met"

"I happen to love her", Mac said.

"Cinderella he loves you", David yelled.

"I Know David, at least some loves me", she shouted regrettably

"hold on Taylor, one second", he handed the phone to Don and walked over to Stella.

"That is not true", he kicked her shin then punched her knocking her out cold.

He took the phone of Don.

"She's sleeping"

"What did you do", Mac yelled.

"tot her a lesson", he laughed and hung up.

* * *

I'm evil ain't I? review- long chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tiffany Box

_Chapter 11: a surprise in every box_

_This chapter: Adam goes into Mac's office and finds something highly unusual- Stella wakes up and feels terribly bad__J RnR

* * *

_

_A few hours later_

_Mac, Danny and Adam had been staring at a computer screen since Mac got the call. _

"_this won't help us find them", Mac yelled._

"_I know you guys are in love but there's no need to yell", Adam sighed_

"_if he had stayed on the phone a little bit longer I would have been able to track it"_

"_Well I put out a search for a Silver Mercedes C Class, registration plate No. DV11 Y40 cause that's the registration number and car type", Adam said then his phone beeped meaning he had a message._

_Get Mac to phone and tell Danny, Lindsay's not hurt but Stella's out cold- Don_

"Don text me"

"what did he say?", Mac asked now very worried about Stella.

Adam handed him the phone and then after he read it he passed it to Danny.

"Sorry Mac I truly am", Danny pulled Mac into a hug.

"I'm gonna phone now".

* * *

Stella woke up and heard a phone ringing, she saw Lindsay sleeping and Don staring at her.

"Don my head hurts, am I drunk", She asked as she sat up and scratched her head.

"Stell do you not remember"

"No did I get hit on the head"

"no we got kidnapped"

"Oh My God"

At the Lab

"Mac I'm gonna get water out your office, Okay", Adam said as he walked to his office.

Adam went into his office and went to his desk were the water was kept and saw a green box. He lifted it up and opened it to see a sparkly, shiny ring.

"Omg is that for Stell", he asked his self .

* * *

Enjoy it review it xx


	12. Chapter 12: Keep On Going

Chapter 12: so it continues

I'm so so so sorry guys I haven't updated in ages cause of gymnastics practice for a comp we had. Even though gymnastics has been fun and I won the comp I have really missed writing L so here it is J

Adam went into his office and went to his desk were the water was kept and saw a green box. He lifted it up and opened it to see a sparkly, shiny ring.

"OMG is that for Stella?", he asked himself.

He grabbed the ring and a bottle of water and ran back to Mac and Danny as fast as he could.

At the warehouse

"Don my head hurts, am I drunk", She asked as she sat up and scratched her head.

"Stell do you not remember"

"No did I get hit on the head"

"no we got kidnapped"

"Oh My God", she said

"Are you okay?", Don asked concerned.

"yeah my arm hurts so does my head but nothing I can't live with, what about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine so is Lindsay", Stella gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"you sure your okay? Cause like Mac I can tell when your lying, I care about you Don there's nothing you can't tell me okay but I'm not forcing you", she said.

"fine I'll tell you then", he grumped "Mac's gonna surprise you with something".

"thank you that was all I wanted", she mocked then she slapped his head again for the 6th time.

"That's just mean", Don smirked.

At the lab

Mac and Danny had been trying to locate Stella, Lindsay and Don for 20 minutes and were wondering were Adam had went off to.

A few minutes later Adam ran up to them and yelled "why didn't you tell us you were going to propose to Stella!"…..

Kinda short I know but next be longer x


	13. Chapter 13: I Found You

Chapter 13: we found you

In this chapter they find Stella, Lindsay and Don! There will be two more chapters to this story. Please RnR I'd really appreciate it thanks !

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to propose to Stella?", Adam asked.

"Cause I wanted her to know before you guys".

"Congratulations Mac", Danny said as he patted his boss' back.

"She hasn't said yes guys".

"But it's Stella of course she'll say yeah, she loves you", Adam reassured him.

"Can we get back to work now, thanks", Mac asked.

"umm sure man", Danny said.

"I really don't understand why you keep slapping me, Stella", Don said rubbing his head.

"I really hope they find us soon Don, I miss Mac so much", she said with tears rolling down her cheek.

He pulled her into his embrace "it will all be okay, Stell".

"Do you realise Lindsay has a child?", she reminded him.

"yeah I know", Don sighed as David pushed through the doors causing Lindsay to wake up.

"Ladies don't go anywhere I'll be back in an hour!", he yelled.

"if you haven't noticed I'm a man", Don said.

David walked up to Don and punched his jaw.

"Shut the hell up, if I say you're a Lady you're a lady", he shouted.

"Leave him alone!", Stella yelled as he slashed her arm again and she let out a cry of pain.

He turned to Lindsay and said "you're the only sensible one".

She smiled and replied "that's what you think".

"Remember no stupid stuff", David reminded them as he went back through the doors.

"You guys okay?", Lindsay asked.

"yeah", they both said obviously not,

"Stella your losing blood", Lindsay said.

"I don't care as long as you guys are okay", she whispered.

"No stella you might lose too much blood", Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"gimmie your phone, Don", Don gave her funny look "Now!", she yelled.

Mac heard his phone beeping, he pulled it out his pocket and answered.

"Taylor"

"it's Stella please track the call this time"

"I did try last time and sure I will hold on", he said he started to track the call.

"I miss you so much, Mac", she replied.

"I miss you too Stella, are you okay?"

"I've been slashed and kicked a few times but yeah I'm okay, thanks"

"Mac we got it 302 west street, NY", Danny yelled from the computer.

"guys we're coming", Mac shouted.

Warehouse

10 minutes later David came through the doors and yelled "I heard police sirens what did you guys do?".

"We used our brains", Stella smirked.

"didn't I say no stupid stuff!", he screamed.

"on three guys", Mac whispered "One! Two! Three". Mac kicked the door down and yelled "NYPD, David Windermere your under-arrest for double homicide, assaulting police officers and for pissing me off".

David grabbed Stella and pulled her in front of him, he pulled out his knife and held it to her throat.

"Come closer and she dies", Stella had a tear in her eye.

"Let her go!", Lindsay yelled with tears rolling down her cheek.

Mac pulled out his gun and fired a shot hitting David between the eyes killing him automatically. Stella ran to Mac and jumped on him.

"I love you thanks so much"

Lindsay ran to Danny and hugged him.

"I Love you so much".

Thanks for reading ;) RnR xx


	14. Chapter 14: Familiar Friend

Chapter 14: Change Of Plans

In this chapter Mac asks Stella out to dinner to ask her to marry him but they meet someone at dinner that might change his plans. RnR!

Stella had been to the hospital as had Don and they were both okay. Stella had gotten stitches and Don had gotten pain killers for his jaw.

Stella walked past Mac's office and he signalled her to come in. She pushed the door open and walked in.

"What's up Mac?", she asked.

"would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"sure I'll pick you up after my shift", she walked over to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips then she walked to the door.

"Oh uh Stell", Mac said "How you holding up?"

"nothing I can't live with"

"good and I'm sorry this all happened"

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have interrogated David", she admitted.

"Don't blame yourself it's over now"

Danny and Lindsay were going to pick up Lucy from his mum's house and they were talking about what had happened.

"He just kept hurting her Danny and we had to sit and watch", Lindsay said.

"But Stella's stubborn she'd do the complete opposite of what David said", he reminded her.

"True but it was painful to watch"

"Lucy's upset I didn't know what to tell her"

"What did you tell her?", Lindsay asked.

"Big bad man took you, Stella and Don away because you and Stella love someone and he wanted to bother me and Mac, he only took Don because he was with you two"

"Crap! Danny! She didn't need to know that"

"what else would I tell her !"

"I don't know but you've got a forensic degree I'm sure you could think of something", she yelled.

"I didn't want to lie to my daughter!"

Stella's shift was over and she was going to Mac's office to pick him up for dinner.

she knocked lightly on the door and asked "you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

"Let's go then", she said as she took his hand and they walked out the door.

Don was glad they had found them but the mention of Jess had broke him inside.

He was sitting at his desk when Hawkes walked over to him and said "You okay, Stella told me you were brave", Don blushed.

"I don't like to brag but…", Sheldon laughed.

"Glad to see your okay, how's the jaw?", Sheldon asked.

"good I'm pulling through", Don laughed.

"wanna come out for a drink with me, Adam and Sid"

"Yeah, why not", Don said as him and Sheldon walked out the precinct to meet with Adam and Sid.

Stella and Mac pulled up at a lovely Italian restaurant and Mac opened Stella's door for her then closed and locked it.

"Mac this place is lovely", she cried.

"I know", he laughed

They walked inside and waited to be took to their table.

"I hope the food is good", she said.

"it will be my friend, trust me"

A few minutes later a young Italian man walked up to them and took them to their table.

"Sit down and relax I will be back in 5 minutes to take your order", the young man said then he gave Mac and Stella a menu and walked away.

"He seems nice", she said as she scanned the menu.

"I have something I want to ask you Stell"

"go ahead"

"look Stella we've been friends for almost 14 years now and we have been in a relationship for 8 months and what I'm trying to say is…", Mac said.

"Mac is that you?", a familiar voice asked.

"Peyton?", Mac asked.

"it's so nice to see you Mac and Stelllla… Mac!", she hugged him tight then let go.

Her friend came over and said "if you'd like we could sit at the table beside your friends".

They pulled out a seat and sat beside them.

"Mac and Stella here are detectives at the crime lab", she smiled.

"That's so interesting", he said sarcastically.

"Ryan is a lawyer", Peyton said proudly.

"ahh that explains it", Stella whispered as she buried her head in her hands.

The Italian man came back and asked "Can I take your order?".

What did you think? I was having one of my thoughts last night and I thought maybe I could finish this story then do part 2 of the movie gimmie your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15: City Hall

Chapter 15: All i wanna say !

in this chapter Mac proposes to Stella :D you might find it a wee bit shorrt but i'm gonna make a sequel xx if u want a story just ask cause i've ran outta ides.

Enjoy! oh and i'm gonna post a story about grounds for deception.  
-

Stella walked out the elavator with autopsy files in had a new case having solved the David Windermere case, it was about a young girl who was stabbed in the park.

Suddenly Lindsay ran up to her and yelled "Show me it now!".

"Show you what?", she laughed.

"You know what never mind", she stormed to Mac's office while Stella shrugged and walked to her office.

Lindsay stormed in Mac's office and yelled "why didn't you propose to Stella?".

"Lindsay nice to see you", he smirked.

"I'm serious, Mac you made me look stupid", she cried.

He glared at her and said "We met Peyton at the resteraunt".

"It shouldn't matter Mac if you love her you'd propose in front of anyone", she was right he should have.

"I know Lindsay but i can't change it now!", Mac whispered.

"Mac where the hell are we going?", Stella laughed as he drove past Central Park "We both live on diffrent parts of the city",

"I've got a surprise for you stell", he said as they pulled up at a familar building.

"Isn't this the place were Danny and Lindsay got married?", she smiled.

he took her hand when she got out the car and never answered her question.

"Answer me, Mac", she yelled.

he still didnt answer her and took her inside and then down to the clerks office.

"Fine then", she snapped as she pulled her hand away and stormed down the hall then he chased after her.

"yes it is the same place", he said.

"Why did you bring me here?", she asked.

"Because i love you and you know you love me and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you", she was crying and she pulled him in for a hug.

"lets go then", she said as she pulled away and they walked in the door of the office.

They closed the door of the office and they hugged Danny and Lindsay who were going to wittness it as they had done the same for them.

"Have you got your $25?", the clerk asked as Mac handed her the money and Stella rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny and Lindsay smiled they loved seeing their bosses happy.

-  
sorry it's a wee bit short but the sequels nearley done :) thanks to everyone who reviewed nearley every chap you's are amazing! 


End file.
